turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Wehrmacht
The Wehrmacht was the name of the armed forces of Germany from 1935 to 1945. Although it was often used to describe the army, it consisted of both the Army, Navy and Air Force. Wehrmacht in Days of Infamy The Wehrmacht was driving on Moscow when the Japanese invaded Hawaii in December of 1941. However, news of their defeat outside the Russian capital was drivin from the headlines as the Japanese ran rampant throughout the Pacific Ocean. After the first attempt by the US Navy to retake Hawaii failed, the Wehrmacht began a thrust toward Stalingrad. Footage of their success was screened for the residents of Hawaii at cinemas. Once the Germans reached Stalingrad, they fought a vicious street by street battle with the Red Army, which turned into a disaster during the winter of 1942-3 as the Russians encircled and destroyed the Wehrmacht. After this disaster, the Germans were on the ropes, but they managed to re-establish their positions and even regain some ground, resulting in a stalemate on the Eastern Front. Wehrmacht in Joe Steele When World War II broke out in Europe, the Wehrmacht was able to defeat France in short order. This shocked US President of the United States#Joe Steele Joe Steele into giving aid to England. In 1941 the Wehrmacht began Operation: Barbarossa, they nearly defeated the Red Army due to Steele's six week delay in giving aid to the Soviets, reaching the capital of Moscow. However the Soviet's pulled through and defeated them. Next summer, the Wehrmacht tried again to beat the Red Army, this time pushing all the way to the city of Trotskygrad where they fought a great battle for the city. Unfortunately they lost a whole army in the battle and were pushed west across Russia. However, they proved they were not down nor out, continuing to give the Russian's bloody noses time and time again. In the end, the sheer number of men the Red Army had overwhelmed the Wehrmacht and they began to retreat west again. This prompted Joe Steele to open a second front in France, with Operation: Downfall. Faced with a war on two fronts, the Wehrmacht was smashed between the US Army and British Army in the West, along with the Red Army in the East. Wehrmacht in In the Presence of Mine Enemies During the Second World War and the Third World War, the Wehrmacht was the force primarily responsible for invading and conquering Germany's enemies, including the United Kingdom, France, and the Soviet Union during the Second World War, and the United States during the Third. The Wehrmacht maintained bases all over the Greater German Reich, including in London, New York City, Los Angeles, and Paris. They put down rebellion when it flared up, and ensured that the conquered nations paid their annual tribute. At home, the Wehrmacht had been locked in a fierce rivalry with the SS for decades. In 2010, when Führer Heinz Buckliger began instituting reforms, it was the SS who resisted those reforms. The Wehrmacht, however, remained officially neutral, until the SS launched their putsch against Buckliger in 2011. When the putsch began to fail, the Wehrmacht launched a counter-''putsch'', siding with Buckliger, and saving the Reich. After the Reichstag Elections of 2011, the Wehrmach's power increased at the expense of the SS's. As reforms swept through the Empire as a whole, the Wehrmacht watched carefully, but did nothing to check it. In the United States, however, the Wehrmacht maintained tight control, knowing full well that the US could regain its footing and become a formidable rival for the Reich. Wehrmacht in "The Last Article" The Wehrmacht had fought many campaigns that resulted in the conquest of Europe, subduing even Great Britain and the Soviet Union, before annexing India in 1947. Indian national, Mohandas Gandhi thought that the soldiers in their khaki uniforms looked similar to the British ones, however their coal-scuttle helmets gave them a more intimidating presence. Wehrmacht in "The Phantom Tolbukhin" The Wehrmacht had invaded the Soviet Union in May of 1941, successfully defeating the Red Army and annexing much of the country. Despite their victory, by 1947, the Wehrmacht was fighting partisans, mainly, the Fourth Ukrainian Front under the command of General Fedor Tolbukhin. Wehrmacht in The War That Came Early Although Hitler knew that they were unprepared in 1938, he ordered the Wehrmacht to invade Czechoslovakia when the Munich Conference broke down. Using knowledge they had learnt in Spain, the Wehrmacht employed revolutionary new tactics involving spearheading their attacks with tanks supported by aircraft. These tactics proved truly effective in open country like the Netherlands but slowed in mountains hilly area's like Czechoslovakia and cities. After defeating Czechoslovakia, the Wehrmacht was transferred to the west where they struck through the Low Countries, devastating all in their path and driving the Allies back to the city limits of Paris it's self. Unfortunately this enormous drive out stripped their supply lines leaving the German's open to an effective Allied counter attack north of Paris. This was the first time the Wehrmacht suffered a defeat in the war. Later, with the help of the Western democracies and her allies, Germany attacked the Soviet Union and, at first, won much ground. However after the Allies switched sides yet again, the Wehrmacht's offensive began to stall in front of Smolensk, gateway to Moscow. They began to lose ground, as they transported more soldiers and munitions to the West. Throughout these events, there was a major rift between the Wehrmacht and the Party which culminated in a defeated coup. Yet, the strained relations continued. Wehrmacht in Worldwar The Wehrmacht was the most formidable of the human ground forces encountered by the Race during their invasion. However, Germany still lost at least five panzers for every Race landcruiser destroyed and relied on their far larger numbers and industrial base, despite heavy aerial bombings, to combat the Race with anything close to efficiency. The Wehrmacht performed much better in the Race-German War of 1965 defeating a Race invasion of France across the Pyrennes and overrunning much of Poland. However, these successes were made irrelevent by the large scale nuclear bombardment of Germany and the destruction of its military-industrial infrastructure. The Wehrmacht was significantly reduced in size along with other branches of the German armed forces in the subsequent Treaty of Moscow. However like the Entente a generation before them, the Race lost interest in keeping a eye on Germany and the German military was gradually rebuilt till sometime in the 1980s when Germany dropped the veil, revealing that it had rebuilding conventional and nuclear forces ever since. As a war to disarm Germany would certainly destroy the entire planet, the Race did not enforce the treaty. Category:German Military Category:Days of Infamy Category:Joe Steele Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:The Last Article Category:The Phantom Tolbukhin Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar